Legend of Zelda OoT Link to the future
by BladeMaster16
Summary: Zelda sent Link back to past she made a mistake, she sent him into the future. Now Link must get back but there's a problem. He doesn't remember anything and is oblivious to the fact that he's in the wrong time period!
1. Chapter 1

_Yes…yet ANOTHER story by ahem the blade master 16! rolls eyes anyway here's an idea for a fanfic that I've had for quite a while….anyway here it goes. I GIVE YOU-_

Legend of Zelda OoT

Link to the future

Prelude

_When Zelda sent Link back in time she thought she was doing the right thing…but she made _

_one critical error. Link was sent into the future and so was the Ocarina of Time. Now Link _

_needs to find it and get back to his true time period…the only problem is…he's completely _

_oblivious to the fact that he's not where he should be…and so is the rest of the world._

Rauru the sage looked up suddenly and turned to the other sages who also looked confused, if not worried.

"what was that?" Saria asked, putting her hand to her forehead, sensing something was amiss.

Impa turned to Rauru, fear written across her face "she didn't-" she said shaking her head, but Rauru simply nodded "I'm afraid she did."

"did what?" Nabooru asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "who are you talking about and what did they do?"

The other sages muttered similar questions, wanting to know what these other two sages weren't letting on.

Rauru turned to them, his face grave "Zelda has tried to send Link back into his time period, 7 years ago."

"and?" Ruto asked, wondering what the big deal was.

Impa finally looked up " she tried but she made a huge mistake."

Saria's eyes widened, now scared that Link may be hurt. "is Link alright?"

"oh he's fine." Rauru said laughing dryly.

"then why are you so worried?" Darnia asked, confused.

Rauru bowed his head and in a slow voice said "she sent him to the wrong time period, he is now 700 years into the future and he has no memory of who he is."

8888 700 years into the future 8888

Mary Smith was in her early 30's, had been married for 3 years now and had no children of her

own. She was walking down the streets ofHyrule when she saw a bright flash of light coming

from one of the alleys. She was going to shrug it off, weird stuff like this always happened in the

city and she didn't want to become victim to some thug but strangely she felt drawn to it. She

stepped cautiously into the alley making sure no one threatening was there and saw a young boy

about 10 years old shaking in the corner. Mary felt some sort of attachment to this kid and so she

walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, fearing that he was hurt.

"are you alright?" she asked slowly, the blonde only turned to her and looked her over with clear

blue eyes that made him seem much older than he really was.

"what's your name?" she asked, trying a different approach.

The boy bit his lip and finally answered "Link." he said quietly.

"Link, what happened to you? Where are your parents?" Mary asked and the boy's eyes became

frantic as he desperately searched for an answer, which he couldn't seem to find. "I don't

remember." he said before tears filled his eyes and he passed out.


	2. chapter one

_Well here we go- chapter one! shrugs hope you guys like it and I hope it's worth the 10 second wait! snicker_

Legend of Zelda OoT

Link to the future

Chapter one: when the heroes need to be saved

"so how do we get him back?"

Rauru turned, eyebrow raised. "what?"

"how do we get Link back?" Saria repeated.

Rauru shrugged "technically with Ganondorf sealed up we don't really need him…"

The other sages turned to this sage, some appalled, some angry. Saria was the only one who spoke however.

"what! Is that all Link is? Some hero that we save for troubling times and then abandon when he's not needed?"

Rauru looked uncomfortable "well that is what the Hero of Time was meant for." he said and then quickly added after he was given a few hard glares. "troubling times I mean."

"but not to abandon, he saved us all, we owe him something." Saria said and the other sages nodded in approval.

Rauru crossed his arms and sighed "you're right, but either way…we can't help him."

"what!"

The word was shouted so loud by the other sages that Rauru almost fell over. Once he regained his

balance he continued speaking. "not only was Link sent into the future, but he can get back unless

_he_ uses the Ocarina of Time." he paused as the sages remained speechless.

"so, even if we wanted to…we can't save him…he has to do that on his own."

Saria's face fell and Nabooru shook her head " but you said he has no memory of who he is."

Rauru nodded "yes…" he glanced at Saria's hopeless face and added in a quiet voice. "but he's the

Hero of Time! I'm sure he'll remember some time…besides he's still in Hyrule…only 700 years

into the future."

Nabooru rolled her eyes "gee, that makes it so much better!"

88888 707 years into the future 88888

The blonde teen looked out his window over Hyrule field and suddenly he saw an image of himself

dressed in medieval clothes, on a horse, riding toward a castle that had suddenly appeared, the sky

was dark and he had a sword. Link shook his head and the images were gone. "weird." he muttered,

then shrugged and stood, stretching. He was going to go outside for a while, being indoors so long

was making him see things.

888888 back to the past

The sages were arguing amongst themselves, only Saria sat quietly, alone. "700 years in the

future" he had said. Link was still in Hyrule but in the future! Saria shook her head, but then a

thought occurred to her and her eyes filled with hope. She stood and tried to talk above the noise

of the other sages arguing but found it nearly impossible.

"QUIET!" she shouted and the other sages turned, surprised at the younger sage's yelling.

"I have an idea!" Saria said anxiously and for once the room was quiet.


	3. chapter two

Legend of Zelda

Link to the future

Chapter two: clues to be left behind

Saria smiled as the other sages began talking about her plan.

"it could work"

"are you crazy? It WILL work!"

"incredible Saria!"

"I'm not sure…"

"Darnia it will work!"

"are you sure"

"as sure as I've ever been!"

"that'll be a first."

"oh shut up Nabooru!"

Saria bit her lip "so…?"

The other sages looked to each other and nodded in agreement. "let's do it!"

"for Hyrule!" Darnia said and the others repeated the cheer.

"for the Hero of Time!"

"for Link!" Saria said quietly as they all filed out of the room, ready to put her plan into action.

8888888 707 years into the future 8888888

Link walked around the field, hands in the pockets of his baggy cargo pants. It had started raining,

but something drove him on, something he couldn't explain.

88888 back to the sages

Zelda saw Impa walk up to her and she smiled "hello Impa, you're finally back! I've been waiting for you!"

Impa looked rushed and Zelda stopped speaking. "Impa?"

Impa extended her hand " I need the Ocarina of Time Zelda."

Zelda shrugged "ok…it's in my room on top of the dresser, but why do you need it?"

Impa paused.

"_because of what you've done!"_

"_because Link is in trouble and it's all your fault!"_

"_because you need to make up for the mistake you just made!"_

All things Impa wanted to say, but Zelda had no memory of what she had done, she was 10 again

and Impa decided to say it in the simplest way possible. "because Hyrule is in danger." she left it at

that and as she rode away with the Ocarina of Time, she shook her head. Zelda couldn't be blamed,

but it was still partially her fault.

888888

All the sages met at the Temple of Time and Saria smiled. "ok guys we need to leave clues for

Link, but we can't leave them so that any regular person can find them."

They all nodded in agreement.

"we have hidden some notes around Hyrule field so that Link can find the first location…here.

Where he will find the -" Saria took the Ocarina from Impa's hand " The Ocarina of Time."

Saria kept explaining her plan, little did they know, that at this exact time, 707 years into the

future, Link was coming close to the first clue.

88888 707 years later

Link walked around absent mindedly and then noticed a huge rock leaning against a wall outside

the city walls. He looked up at the sky, it was dark, the bridge would close soon. Even though it

was a modern time, the dangers of the fields were still real and there was talk of thieves, so they

shut the gates at dark. Link definitely didn't want to be locked out, Mary and Josh would be

worried, but something drew him to this bolder. Link got closer and noticed that there was a small

opening behind the rock. He looked at the rock hesitantly, it was huge, but something inside him

said that he could push it. Which is what he did, and when the rock was out of the way he surveyed

what was left behind. What he had thought was a small opening, was a huge tunnel.

"weird." Link muttered, it seemed like everything about this day was "weird", it seemed like that

word was all that could describe the events unfolding.

Link looked at the sky which was growing darker and then back at the tunnel, well Mary had

always said he had a natural ability to sense adventure. Before he even thought about the

consequences that could result, he found himself walking in and meeting blinding light.

8888888

Mary looked out her window anxiously and frowned. Where was he off to now? She shook her

head, she should of gotten used to Link's recent disappearances, no one could hold that boy down.

She shrugged, but still remained worried. She heard a sudden noise by the front door and turned to

see her husband Josh walking in. He noticed her expression and smiled knowingly "Link is off

again huh?"

Mary nodded and Josh sighed "don't tell me you're surprised. He'll be fine Mary, something tells

me that no creature in the fields could deal with him."

888888888

As his eyes adjusted to the light, Link was met with a mostly empty room save for a treasure chest

at the very end. Cautiously Link made his way forward and after looking around the room a bit

more, he opened the chest. Inside was the last thing (or rather things) that he was expecting. A

piece of parchment was wrapped around a huge sword, which was resting on top of a shield with

an emblem that he some how recognized but couldn't place. Link took off the parchment and

noticed a letter of sorts written on the paper, the words on it would change his life forever.

_Link,_

Whoa… Link thought…how did this person know my name? He looked around the room

suspiciously and then returned to reading the letter.

_Yes I know your name and I also know who you are. Whether you like it or not you are a hero, _

_destined to save Hyrule. In fact, you already have but something dreadful happened after you _

_did._

Link paused and looked around anxiously, anytime now the bridge would close. He sighed and

grabbed all the contents of the chest and ran out, then rolled the bolder back in place. He walked

into town just as the gate was closing, and headed toward his house. He then climbed into his

room through the window, which he had left open, stuffed the sword, shield and letter under his

bed and walked out of his room as if nothing had happened at all. Mary saw him enter the kitchen

and crossed her arms " Link where have you been?" Link didn't answer and merely grabbed a

cookie from the counter and poured himself a glass of milk. After downing both Link finally

answered "outside." he said simply and Mary scowled "where outside Link?"

Link sighed and shrugged "out in the field…you know…walking around and stuff."

Mary looked over the soaked figure and then gestured toward the window where one could see the

torrential rain. "in the rain?"

Link looked down at himself, the rain has soaked his entire frame, his hair was plastered to his

forehead, he winced and then nodded. "yes…in the rain…I…like…the rain…" he said biting his

lip, and then gave a nervous grin, backing out of the kitchen and running into his room closing the

door behind him. Mary shook her head and sighed. "Link's back!" she called to Josh who was

sitting in the living room watching TV. She heard him chuckle "see I told you he'd be fine."

8888

Link grabbed the letter out from under his bed and began reading where he had left off.

_As strange as this may sound it's entirely true, and since you have no memory of these events it _

_may conjure up images from your past. To start off- I was and am still your best friend, my _

_name is Saria and I'm going to tell you everything that happened._

Saria? Link concentrated, some how that name sounded familiar. Suddenly he got an image of a

girl with green hair and himself about 10 years old. He was in medieval clothes and he saw himself

mouth the word "goodbye" and then run off.

Link shook his head angrily, what was with these visions! He rolled his eyes and continued

reading, he became so caught up in the letter that he read all through the night, he didn't notice the

time passing, he didn't notice that the letter was only one page but was taking hours to read. He

didn't notice that the letter scrolled down as he read, he was too busy reading.


End file.
